Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press-fit plug connector for press-fitting into holes in a printed circuit board, including contacts which are fastened at one end in an essentially parallelepipedal plastic body and are laterally guided in a molded part in slot-like recesses that are open toward the printed circuit board, the contacts have a free end with a press-fit section which is bent away at right angles toward the printed circuit board and in each case is provided with two press-fit shoulders, the molded part is constructed with press-fit areas which are parallel to the printed circuit board, are disposed next to the recesses and interact with the press-fit shoulders during a press-fitting operation, and a plug-in surface of the plug connector is formed by a shielding plate having parts which are perpendicular to the printed circuit board and define a front plane of the plug connector.
An angular press-fit female strip connector of the above-described type is disclosed in the registered German Utility Model DE 295 15 592. In principle, press-fitting through the use of a flat punch, that is to say "by way of plastic" and without special tools with pressure pins, has also already been disclosed in German Patent DE 33 18 135 C2.
In the case of the press-fitting principle illustrated in the documents cited above, it is provided to transmit pressure exerted areally from above at right angles to the printed circuit board, through the use of press-fit areas in the molded part, directly onto press-fit shoulders disposed on press-fit sections of the contacts. Since the press-fit pressure is exerted very near and in a line with the press-fit zone, neither bending moments nor buckling of the contact can be produced in the case of that press-fitting method. What is problematic in known plug connectors is the structural layout, in particular the configuration and fastening of the individual parts with respect to one another and with respect to the printed circuit board. In addition to the mechanical stability of the structure and the fastening problems, there is often the further problem of integrating a ground contact possibility between the metallic plug-in surface and the printed circuit board in the already largely predetermined connector structure.